


Train the kitten to stay put

by BabyStray (Lexine)



Series: Vampire AU [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 'cause jisung doesn't know about vampires, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Explicit Consent, Fluff and Smut, Human Han Jisung | Han, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Mentioned Hwang Hyunjin, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Minho calls Jisung his kitty/kitten, No Bloody Vampire Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Safewords, Sir Kink, Slapping, Smut, Strength Kink, Sub Han Jisung | Han, Subspace, Title Kink, Top Lee Minho | Lee Know, Under-negotiated Kink, Vampire Lee Minho | Lee Know, but no pet play, not as a focused activity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexine/pseuds/BabyStray
Summary: After Chan is turned into a vampire, Minho, as a vampire himself and a good friend, takes upon himself to grab some stuff from his shared dorm with Jisung. It’s a grab whatever you can, fool Jisung so he doesn’t try to find Chan and run away situation. It works more or less the first time, but things get spicy when he finds Jisung in a compromising position on the second one.Better yet:Jisung is having a good alone time when Minho barges in and catches him red-handed.Or even better yet:Minho’s “Special mission: train the kitten to stay put” takes an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Vampire AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123064
Comments: 13
Kudos: 230





	Train the kitten to stay put

**Author's Note:**

> Sup babies~ :3 This is a spin-off to a vampire AU I am still posting, it fits on the beginning of chapter 5 of the first part of this series (chapter which I have not yet posted).
> 
>  **Additional warnings:** This is in _no way_ a guide to D/S relationships. Always discuss limits beforehand. And always tell your partner if you’re a vampire. They have the right to know. D:
> 
> I really hope I don’t have to say this is a fictional work and the people here are merely characters… but if I have, there it is. I’ve said it. ^^”
> 
> Read the tags, please.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**

Minho knocked on Chan and Jisung’s door. He could hear Jisung throwing things around in there and grunting when something that sounded a lot like their metal trash can hit the floor. Minho laughed to himself. Jisung was so cute. He couldn’t handle it.

He sniffed the air when a breeze came through the door gap, inhaling Jisung’s scent and holding it in for a second, eyes fluttering at the delicious fragrance, before exhaling slowly. Yeah, Jisung’s scent was as good as always. Minho had yet to find a scent so enticing as Jisung’s. There was just nothing on Earth he could compare the boy’s aroma to. Maybe it was kind of creepy he sniffed the air every time he could, but he gave himself a break; being a vampire came with weird needs.

And the scent was so peculiar as well... flowery didn’t even begin to describe it. It was sweet and fresh, sure, but that was a very poor description. It wasn’t just sweet, had a hint of something that reminded him of summer but he could never name what it was - it was… special. Like Jisung was.

Lost in thought, he didn’t even hear Jisung approaching the door and opening it.

“Earth to Lee Minho~ Are you there?”, he mocked and pulled Minho inside.

“I came for Chan’s clothes”, Minho answered instead, bypassing any greetings and walking towards a bag on the floor that should be just that.

“Where’s Chan anyway? He’s going to be held back at this point”, Jisung planted himself in his way and folded his arms. He was wearing his old sweatpants and a black tank top. Minho’s eyes automatically darted to his biceps, eyeing the bulge there, then to the huge gap on the side that let him see his slim waist and a hint of his chest when Jisung moved just right. Jisung had been bulking up. At least his arms were. His build had always been toned yet small, and he wasn’t tall either, but his arms were looking more like sin by the day and Minho was struggling to concentrate at the task in hand.

“Chan told you by phone, if I’m not wrong”, he quirked a brow.

“Yeah, and I didn’t believe his bullshit. So. What’s happening? Felix is worried as well, won’t shut up about it and I can’t even blame him”, he shook his head.

“What makes you think I know anymore than you?”, Minho folded his arms, mimicking Jisung’s stance.

The boy scoffed. “You’re here for his clothes. Meaning you’ve been meeting him.”

“Ok, fair enough. Look, he…”, Minho paused. He didn’t really think about what he’d tell Jisung, so what now? “He’s just embarrassed because he fell in love with a ballerina from Jeju and ran off with her.”

Minho internally slapped himself on the face. There was no way Jisung would-

“Wait _what_?”, the boy dropped his arms and his mouth gaped.

_Oh, so this could work_. “Like I said. He’s embarrassed. He’s working things with her there and will come back soon, but for now-“

“No, wait, if he’s there why would you be getting clothes for him?”, Jisung scrunched his face. “Minho.. you’re totally lying to me here, aren’t you?”, Jisung pouted. “What is going on? Why can’t I know?”, his pout increased, his lower lip jutting out.

_Shit_.

This was more difficult than he anticipated. How would he deal with Jisung’s pout? _You could kiss it, maybe bite it_ , his mind provided. Damn, if he didn’t agree with that. Kissing Jisung’s pout, that is. Biting too, that sounded great… no, wait. That was wrong, he didn’t want to bite Jisung. He had to focus on his task! He wasn’t going to jump Jisung, he had to cover for baby vampire Chan… the guy had been turned not even a month before, he needed Minho’s help. ‘Cause Minho was ancient and shit. So he couldn’t. That and he didn’t want to end up scaring Jisung with his vampire-ness.

Jisung was scared of… many things. Vampires were no exception. So he did the only thing he could do instead of kissing Jisung. He walked around him, the boy confused for long enough not to notice he was grabbing the bag.

“I can’t tell you, I’m sorry”, Minho said and Jisung’s eyes suddenly noticed the bag. He made a move to take it from Minho, but Minho was obviously quicker, being a vampire and whatnot, so he avoided Jisung’s hand and ran to the door. “Give him time and he’ll tell you!”, he shouted as he darted through the door and closed it behind him to delay a very angry quokka that pursued him.

That didn’t go as planned. But it was a partial success: he had Chan’s clothes.

⪼⪻

Next morning, Jisung cornered Minho when he got out of a class.

“Where’s Chan?”, he pressed Minho against a wall and trapped him there.

“I said I can’t tell you”, Minho scowled. “What’s with you guys and patience? Boundaries?”, he made a move to remove Jisung’s arm, but the boy only pushed him to the wall again. Damn, that was hot. Angry Jisung was so hot. Minho glanced at the arm trapping him, the muscles distracting him.

“Tell me. Felix won’t shut up and I’m worried as well.”

Minho snapped out of it. Ok, hot Jisung was great, but he had to do something about his attitude. Minho was smart, he knew exactly what would put Jisung in his place. Minho smirked and saw Jisung’s eyes follow the movement of his lips, like he always did.

There were perks to being a vampire aside from strength and speed. Vampires were very good at observing behaviour. And Jisung was full of little ticks, habits, patterns. Like he always looked at Minho’s lips when he talked to him, especially if Minho was smiling or smirking. He always stood a little closer to him when they talked and always found a way to touch Minho’s thighs if they sat together. But that one was quite obvious, Chan had noticed that even before he was a vampire. As had Hyunjin, which said a lot.

But Minho saw more. Like he’d always look away as soon as Minho’s eyes crossed his. He’d shift in place, like he was anxious when it was only the two of them together, fumbling with his fingers and words. And Jisung wasn’t one to mess up his words, oh no. He was very eloquent. Just not with Minho.

But he also had his moments of boldness that he’d tease Minho, knowing exactly what to say to bother him. Then he’d laugh it off like he was innocent and Minho couldn’t really do anything to get revenge on him like he did with the others. He was just that weak for Han Jisung.

And differently from some people, like Felix, who couldn’t tell Hyunjin wanted him even when the boy almost drooled when he looked at him, Minho knew Jisung wanted him just as much as he wanted him. And yet, making a move on your scaredy friend when you’re a vampire was kind of tricky. He wasn’t sure if Jisung could handle the news, really.

But now Jisung was crowding him to a wall and he would use what he knew to turn the tables.

He leaned into Jisung’s space, and whispered by his ear, “You better back off, kitten, or I’ll bite”, he emphasised the last syllable with a pop.

Jisung instantly pulled away, like he was burned, gasping loudly, his cheeks redder than Minho had ever seen. Minho could only smirk and bite the inside of his mouth. _This is so much fun. Sungie’s so cute._

Jisung didn’t bother him for the next two days and Minho was satisfied. He had to actively look for the boy to talk to him. He needed to get some stuff for Chan again; his computer and more underwear specifically.

“Hey, Binnie, have you seen Jisung?”, Minho asked him during lunch.

“He left earlier, don’t know if he went home”, Changbin said and took another bite. “He’s been tagging Hyunjin all day asking about Chan, by the way”, he murmured so Hyunjin and Felix, who sat beside him, wouldn’t hear it. 

Minho hummed. He needed to step up his game if he wanted Jisung in check then. He asked Hyunjin to confirm where the boy had gone to and Hyunjin informed him he headed home because he was tired. Well, that worked as well. He took his stuff and headed to Jisung’s dorm, waving Changbin a goodbye and messaged Hyunjin to let him know that he’d get Chan’s computer and for him not to let Chan die until he did so. Hyunjin responded minutes later with a simple ok, probably had waited until Felix was not looking to check the message.

⪼⪻

When Minho got to Jisung’s dorm, he knocked on the door. Once. Twice. Waited. And nothing. He could hear some sort of talking, maybe movement inside, but it sounded muffled, far away, and Minho concluded Jisung was probably inside his own room with the door closed. Great, he’d never hear Minho like this. Minho looked at the door, considering his options. He grabbed his phone and messaged Jisung, but the boy didn’t even look at the message, the single checkmark mocking Minho’s patience. He tried to call, but Jisung didn’t answer.

But Minho was patient, so he stood back and stared at the door like some sort of miracle would happen. It kind of did. He looked at the gap between the door and the threshold and saw the lock wasn’t turned. He opened the door whilst cursing Jisung for being so careless in a world where vampires existed.

He entered and made sure to lock the door behind him, walked towards Jisung’s room and heard it; a moan. He stopped on his tracks, breath caught in his throat. A broken moan, a sob. Jisung was totally jerking off and Minho could hear everything now that he was closer. Bless his vampire senses, Jisung wasn’t even being loud, but he could hear even the little breaths and gasps that he let out. The wet sounds of his hand moving, Jisung calling his name. _Fuck_.

Minho could’ve waited, really. He should’ve. But he didn’t want to, he wanted to see how Jisung looked while moaning his name. He _needed_ to see. So he opened Jisung’s door and the sight before him was much better than his imagination could have ever have cooked.

Jisung was leaning on his headboard, naked, legs spread far apart, two fingers deep in his ass, hair sweaty and sticking to his forehead, mouth open. He was so into it that it took him a moment for him to see Minho stuck by the door. He blushed hard when he saw him and pulled his fingers out, which only made him whimper. He closed his legs and his eyes welling up with tears.

“Minho”, he said in the tinniest voice and wide eyes, “t-this is not- I’m s-sorry”

“Baby, don’t cry, you look so pretty like this”, Minho said in a voice he hoped was soft, but he couldn’t hide the edge of want on it, “if you want I can leave.”

Jisung swallowed hard and Minho’s eyes zeroed on his neck. The boy pulled his lower lip between his teeth, “you want to stay?”, he looked at him with those big eyes, still embarrassed, but hoping.

“If you let me, I want to stay. But only if you want me to”, Minho swallowed. He was sure he heard his name. He was sure that Jisung wanted him; he could hear it in the way his heartbeat increased when he looked at him, could see it on the way his eyes scanned Minho’s body as much as his scanned Jisung’s. But in that split moment of silence before the answer made his confidence fade a little bit, the fear of rejection thick in his mind. He hoped he wasn’t reading this wrong, otherwise Jisung would probably never look at him the same again. Not after seeing his dick getting thicker in his pants, which he was sure there was no way he didn’t notice.

“You can stay. I want you to”, Minho let out a sigh of relief and walked to the bed and sat beside Jisung, who was still curled on himself.

“Can I touch you? Or you want me to just watch?”

“P-please touch me”, Jisung reached his hand to Minho’s neck, pulling him closer.

“Green, yellow and red mean something to you, baby?”, Minho asked.

“Yes. Green means I’m ok and we can continue. Yellow means slow down, red means stop”, Jisung added, “And the safeword’s hazelnut.”

Minho smiled, “my kitten is so smart, I’m proud”, he praised and Jisung melted. “My safeword is skyscraper”, he climbed the bed and leaned over Jisung, lips almost touching his. “What does my kitty want me to do with him, hm?”

“Want you to touch me all over, please”, he tried to close the space between the two of them, but Minho pulled back a bit, making him pout.

“Who do you want to touch you, baby?”, Minho tipped his head to the side.

“Y-you… Minho”, he whined.

“Sir. Can you call me that, kitten?”

“Fuck, yeah, sir, please touch me”, Jisung raised his hips to rub himself on Minho, earning a warning slap on his thigh.

“Patience, kitten. Behave.”

Jisung whined, but answered, “yes, sir. I’ll be good.”

Minho smiled and leaned in to kiss him. He had wanted to kiss him for so long that he couldn’t get enough of it, the slick slide of their tongues working like a drug on him, making him dizzy with want. He grabbed Jisung by the hips and pulled him down the bed, away from the headboard and ground his hips down on Jisung’s, and the boy moaned into his mouth, the sweetest sound Minho had ever heard, he was sure. Fuck, he loved Han Jisung. Jisung started to meet his hips halfway, both of them breathing hard into each others mouth, the kiss becoming undone into nothing but hot puffs of air on open mouths and lips barely touching.

Minho snaked his hand down his chest, Jisung’s eyes following the motion and watching intently as Minho paused to play with one of his nipples and pinch it only to hear Jisung’s heaving merge into a deep groan, to see his eyes flutter. He trailed his hand further down, feeling the nubs of his abs contract as his feather-like touches brought goosebumps to the skin. He leaned back down to mouth at jisung’s neck, nipping at the tendon, licking at the skin to taste him as he continued his light touches, moving to the head of Jisung’s cock and then down the shaft. Jisung arched into the touch and he let his head tilt backwards and to the side, giving Minho space to ravish his neck.

Minho hummed and sucked at the beautiful expanse of it, open-mouthed and filthy, his mouth watering at the prospect of nicking the skin and tasting Jisung’s blood. He wasn’t going to mess this up, though, not with Jisung so pliant beneath him, so he forced himself to pull back from his pulse point, ever so tempting, to kiss him instead.

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so hot”, he said against his mouth and Jisung preened.

“Then why you’re taking so long to fuck me?”, Jisung bickered, Minho not missing the playful grin on his lips.

He slapped him again, and Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut, teeth biting on his lower lip. Minho leaned back, straightening himself and placed a possessive hand on Jisung’s neck without adding pressure. “What was that, kitten?”, he asked with a dark expression.

“I said why are you takin-“, another slap, harder. Jisung’s face scrunched and his mouth fell open with a gasp, his dick twitched uselessly and dribbled precome onto his tummy. Minho smirked at the reaction and licked his lips.

“Thought you said you’d be good”, he gave Jisung a stern look, the desire in his eyes almost palpable.

Jisung nodded, wetting his lips. “Yeah, sorry, sir. Just want you so bad.”

“Then beg properly, kitten, or you’re not getting anything”, he warned.

Minho should’ve known Jisung would be a menace even when he begged. The boy was confident, he knew how hot he was and he was not afraid to use it to his favour. But Minho underestimated him. Nothing could have prepared him for Jisung batting his eyelashes at him and looking nothing but the epitome of innocence while doing something as sinful as spreading his legs farther apart and softly brushing his fingers on Minho’s clothed dick, the other hand clutching at the pillow below his head.

“Please fuck me hard, sir, I’ll make you feel so good”, he said and each word punched Minho on his guts and sucked air out of his lungs.

“Fuck, kitten, you beg like you’re meant for it”, Minho said as he adjusted himselffurther away between Jisung’s legs and pushed them onto Jisung’s chest. Jisung’s breath hitched, the cold breath Minho let out over his entrance catching him off-guard.

“Ohmygod”, Jisung moaned and threw his head back when Minho spit on his hole, “f-fuck, yes thank you, s-sir.”

Minho watched as the tight opening twitched and swallowed part of the spit. He lapped at the rest, spreading the saliva around, teasing the rim without going in, sucking at the skin around it only to tease the hell out of Jisung. He writhed on Minho’s hold as he lapped at his entrance, the tight grip not allowing him much movement, making him even hornier, because fuck if that wasn’t the hottest thing anyone had ever done to him. Minho bit his asscheek and his eyes rolled back, a high-pitched whine he couldn’t contain echoed in the hot room.

Precome leaked off his dick in a thin string that connected his tip to his stomach, making the view even more heavenly. Minho stared at Jisung as he ate him out and Jisung couldn’t look away anymore either, holding himself up on his forearms as he watched the scene with glassy eyes. Minho, with this hair sticking to his forehead with sweat, some of the sweat going down his temples, his pink tongue and plush lips licking and sucking Jisung’s rim like it was a five star meal while lying on his stomach between his legs. Jisung felt the hint of his orgasm, and warned Minho that he was close.

“Hold it in, kitty. I’m not done with you yet”, Minho ordered and started to tongue-fuck him. Jisung squirmed harder against his hold but Minho was so strong he barely moved, and each time he tried and failed he moaned. _Fuck, how can he be so strong?_

Jisung’s head fell back when his arms gave out. He could only moan and whimper, not even his begs making any sense anymore, not even his legs had the strength to wiggle on Minho’s hold. He felt his mind fogging and it felt so good; all he could feel was Minho. Minho’s tongue, Minho’s lips, Minho’s hands. Minho’s voice asking him his colour when he peeled away from him, stopping his orgasm for sure. Jisung whined, tears staining his cheeks. He tried to form a coherent answer, albeit his hazy mind, but talking was so hard.

“You’re in too deep, kitten, breathe”, Minho as as he got up and bend over Jisung, kissing his forehead.

“Green, please”, he whispered between breaths as soon as his mind cleared enough he could speak.

“So good for me kitten, I’m going to take care of you”, he said and Jisung felt one of his fingertips enter him soon after. He sighed in content, begged for more. He felt Minho’s finger slide the rest of the way easily inside him, a bit cold - Minho had always had cold hands but damn they were good –, then the lube leaking out of his hole as Minho pulled the digit out equally slowly.

“More”, he sighed, and Minho complied, fastening his pace, then adding another one, praising Jisung for taking his fingers so well, but never touching his sweet spot, keeping his orgasm so close, but so far away. Each time Jisung would ask for more Minho would deliver, quickening his motions, fingering him harder, deeper, adding more fingers, taking him just to the edge of the cliff yet never letting him fall. Jisung wasn’t sure if the feeling was heaven or hell, but he wanted it to never end. His moans turned to mewls as he felt his muscles tightening in face of another orgasm. But Minho pulled his fingers out, stopping his high again.

“W-why?”, he cried and writhed as the feeling slipped away from him.

“You’re going to come while I fuck you, kitty”, Minho leaned over him and pressed chaste kisses on his forehead and nose. Jisung sighed and nodded, face twisted in a mix or pain and pleasure. “What’s you colour, pretty?”

“Green, sir. P-please let me come”, he chased Minho’s mouth and kissed him passionately, licking into his mouth with fervour. “Please”, he muttered into the kiss.

“I’m gonna pull away just to undress, ok? Can you handle that?”, Jisung nodded.

Minho leaned back and shrugged his pants and shirt off. He grabbed the lube Jisung had on his bedside table and a condom from his first drawer. He’d rather not use one, but he couldn’t really explain to Jisung he was a vampire and thus didn’t really need it, so he rolled it down his length, moaning at finally getting some stimulation and wet it with the lube, not bothering to warm it up.

When he pressed the head against Jisung’s hole both of them groaned, their responses in tune. He pushed in slowly, giving him time to adjust to the stretch. Once Minho bottomed out, Jisung smiled and made grabbing hands to lure Minho into a hug. Minho smiled, heart hammering in love, and lowered himself on top of him to hold him close. They kissed deep and slow as he eased into a faster pace gradually. Soon they were both short-winded and close to bursting, their voices combined so high that a noise complaint was certain. Not that it mattered.

“Fuck, kitten, you’re so good for me”, Minho sucked on his neck, felt his fangs elongating but made no move to draw back, only focused not to scratch the skin with it.

“S-sir, p-please please please”, Jisung repeated like a mantra and Minho’s thrusts turned punishing. The sound of skin on skin along with Jisung’s whimpers and moans was deafening, the sounds so sinful that Minho wished he could record it.

Minho wanted to look at his kitten coming, but fuck his un-life and his goddamn fangs; if Jisung saw him then he’d freak the fuck out. So he resigned himself to fuck Jisung through his orgasm when the boy came with a scream, body shaking furiously with the force of it after being denied twice. Minho came right after into the condom as he shoved himself deep inside Jisung, bitting at his own lip to avoid claiming his neck.

It took some time for them to come down from the high, heaving on each other’s embrace as their limbs became heavier and heavier with tiredness.

“This was… wow”, Jisung half-laughed.

“Yeah… wow is a good choice of word”, Minho giggled and moved a strand of hair that was stuck to Jisung’s face. “I’m going to run a bath for you, try and stay awake, yeah?”, he kissed the tip of his nose.

“Yeah, sounds great”, he blushed. When Minho was almost out the door of his room, he called, “hey…”

He looked back at him and hummed in question, subtle smile still on his gorgeous face.

“This… won’t make things awkward, right?”, Jisung bit his lip.

Minho shook his head. “No way, we’re friends, no need to get awkward.”

Jisung sighed and nodded. “O-ok. Do you need help?”

Minho laughed, “you think you can stand?”, Jisung opened his mouth to retort but only pouted. Minho left the room cackling.

⪼⪻

“You know…”, Jisung broke the comfortable silence they had while together on the bath.

“I know”, Minho smiled.

Jisung rolled his eyes and ignored him, “We're all really worried Chan is in trouble…”, he played with the bubbles in the water in front of him, not bothering to try and look at Minho behind him.

“Yeah, kinda noticed”, he scoffed. “There's no need. He’s as fine as he can be.”

Jisung turned as much as he could to the side and looked at Minho with a frown, “That's not very comforting!”, he huffed.

“He's ok, I’m just messing with you”, he massaged Jisung’s shoulders.

“Then…”

“Drop it, baby. I can’t. It’s Chan’s business”, he stopped his hands and helped Jisung turn fully to face him. “Look, would I ever lie to you?”, he arched an eyebrow and Jisung said he knew he wouldn’t. “Then trust me: he’s fine. He’ll be back soon. Then you can pester him to know all his secrets”, he messed Han’s wet hair.

“But-”

“Didn’t you say you’d be a good boy, kitten?”, Minho scowled.

Jisung’s ears flamed in shame, but he didn’t deny him and nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“Since you said you’d never lie to me…”, Jisung smirked, demeanour changing in the blink of an eye, “then tell me, Min, was this just fun to you or are you going to keep this kitty?”, he shifted to sit on Minho’s lap. The space was cramped, but somehow he made it work.

“I’ve been in love with you for sometime now, so I’ll keep you, if you’ll let me”, it was Minho’s turn to blush, Jisung’s switch in attitude catching him off-guard.

Jisung looked at him and beamed, “really?”

Fuck if Minho was not whipped for that smile. “Yeah, really.”

“Love you too”, Jisung slid closer to him and gave him a chaste kiss.

“I know”, Minho smirked and Jisung hit him on the chest, a loud “Yah!” echoed on the walls. “But you can tell me more, I like hearing it.”

“I’ll tell you more when we’re cuddling in bed.”

In the end Minho took Jisung to his place to cuddle; he had his – their – children to take care of after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *hides in pillow fort* No one can see me here. I’m protected!
> 
> I have another spin-off to the same AU that happens after this one and is also Minsung… if the response to this is ok I’ll add the other one on this series, so if you’re interested in that subscribe to the series? Or leave a kudo? Or a comment?
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. It’s the only way I have to know this didn’t suck big time ^^’
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter if you want to send a prompt? or idk… talk? and Curious Cat (for people that like to be anon).
> 
> **Don’t repost this anywhere without my explicit permission, please and thanks.**


End file.
